


Everything else.

by orphan_account



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, drabbles/shorts/prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles and fics based off of prompts. Mainly Jagoras or no pairings (maybe a bit of Mercules from time to time.) Summary for each drabble in the notes for that chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Worry".   
> They come back to find the house overturned, and they can't find Pythagoras anywhere.

Pythagoras was sat at the table when they left. Jason told him that he and Hercules were off to the markets and was acknowledged with a nod and a small wave, the other man hadn't even looked up from mumbling nonsense at his parchments. Jason was sure to close the door quietly, not wanting to interrupt him from his work. 

"What I want to know" Hercules started "is where he thinks all that is going to get him. Triangles? Nobody cares about triangles! Why can't he try inventing something useful, like a way to stop food from turning bad?" Jason smiled, refraining from rolling his eyes. 

"You'll see." He told him. "Besides, it keeps him happy." The simply answer had Hercules shrugging. 

"That is true enough I suppose."

**************************************************************************

They'd taken longer at the market than they'd anticipated, but had managed to make their money stretch further than they thought it would so it seemed a very worthwhile trip. 

Jason noticed the door was open before they reached the house and turned to warn Hercules, handing the bigger man the food he was carrying and pulling out a small dagger before opening the door slowly and stepping inside as quietly as he could. 

The house was a mess. The pots had been swept off of the shelves, curtains torn down and beds overturned. Most of their belongings were strewn around their bedrooms and in the middle of the living area the table had been flung carelessly against the wall leaving Pythagoras's work strewn all over the floor. 

Pythagoras.

Jason looked around panicked, searching all of the rooms quickly and turning back towards where Hercules was stood in the doorway with a look of confusion and slight anger on his face. 

"He's not here." Jason told him quietly. The expression quickly turned to one of worry as Hercules made his way inside and picked the table up, setting the things he was carrying down on top of it. 

"Well surely he can't have gotten far." Hercules replied, trying to sound reassuring. Jason just shook his head.

"We've been gone for hours, who knows when this happened? What if someone's taken him? He could be anywhere, anything could have happened to him by now!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice but he couldn't help it. He hadn't felt this worried in a long time, he didn't even know where to start looking for the other made and it made him feel helpless. He felt sick. 

"Well. If they were going to kill him then they probably wouldn't have taken him so he's most likely still alive." The other man informed him, and Jason could agree that made sense but it wasn't exactly reassuring. 

"He can't fight." Jason replied weakly. "I kept telling him I'd teach him but I never did and now he could be anywhere and he can't-" he broke off, shaking his head as he knelt down to pick up the papers off of the floor. 

"Look. We can either stand here and worry about what might've happened to him, or we can go back and ask people if they've seen or heard anything that might help us find him." Jason really didn't give Hercules enough credit for his ability to reason. 

"Yeah, yeah you're right." he agreed, stacking the papers and placing them down on the table as he rose to his feet. 

"By the gods-" a voice sounded from the doorway and was promptly cut off by Jason's shout of 

"Pythagoras!" he wrapped his arms around the other man tightly, nearly lifting him off of his feet with the force of it. 

"Ow! Jason! What on earth happened?" The mathematician asked, confusion clear in his voice. 

"It would appear we were robbed. They don't seem to have taken anything though." Hercules responded, relief clear in his voice. Jason loosened his hold a little, still clinging to the smaller man but allowing him back onto his feet. 

"You weren't here. I thought..." Jason whispered, trailing off to bury his face into the other man's shoulder. 

"I just went out to the library" he explained, still a little shocked from such a strong display of affection. 

"I told you he'd be fine." Hercules told him, Jason squeezed his eyes closed.

"Shut up" he murmured in reply, not quite loud enough for him to hear. Pythagoras relaxed in the hold and hugged him back slightly. 

"Jason, I'm fine." He assured him. Jason seemed to realise that he was still holding him and let go quickly, taking a step back. 

"Oh gods." He could feel himself turning slightly red. "I'm sorry. I was just... relieved. You had me worried." he explained with a small smile. Pythagoras smiled back, albeit still a little confused. 

"It's quite alright. But um, it looks like we have some tidying up to do" he commented, glancing around the house. 

"Right! Yes, of course" Jason replied. "I uh, I got all of your papers. I don't think they're in order but they don't seem to be too damaged." he gestured to the pile of parchment on the desk and Pythagoras felt something warm swell in his chest. 

"Thank you. " He told him with a smile. He wasn't used to feeling this wanted, it was nice. 

Hercules just rolled his eyes. "You two make me sick."


	2. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Pythagoras gets sad about not being able to do something (literally anything, fighting, gambling, I really don't mind) and Jason has to step in to provide kisses and cuddles to cheer him up. Also, I'll love you forever if you get Pyth to sit on Jason's lap. (From Princess Shania)

Pythagoras watched as Hercules and Jason fought off the thing (no seriously, what is that?) that was attacking them. He wanted to help, honestly he did, but on the few occasions he'd attempted to fight something in a way that wasn't last resort self defence he was more of a hindrance than a help. Of course, neither of the other two had that problem and a few minutes later they were standing amidst what remained of the creature that had attacked them. Did Jason always look that good? Because he looks glorious right now. Pythagoras shook his head, he really shouldn't be thinking things like that when they'd all nearly just died. Jason chose that moment to turn to him and smile 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Thanks to you," Pythagoras nodded his response.

..................................................................................................................................................................  
Later that evening, they were all sat at the table, Hercules was drinking and recounting tales of his "epic fighting prowess" and Jason was laughing with him, telling him of the battles that he'd fought. They were celebrating, as they had every right to do following their victory earlier. It was all he could do to offer small smiles at the points in the conversation when they turned to him for a moment. Inevitably of course, Hercules declared that he was going to the tavern and left promptly, slamming the door on his way out. A silence fell over the house, and whilst it was not uncomfortable it wasn't exactly the kind they were used to. 

"Well, I hope he doesn't come home too early if he's making a racket like that." Pythagoras joked quietly, feeling Jason's eyes on him but not looking up to meet them. The other man smiled and moved closer to him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, jumping straight to the point. Pythagoras looked up with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think there was?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light. Jason just shook his head, reaching out to cover one of the mathematicians hands with his own. 

"I'm not stupid Pyth, something's been up with you ever since we got back. I just want to help." he informed him. He shook his head slightly and stood from his chair. 

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed." he told him. Jason stood too, stepping close to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you," he whispered softly. "And I don't know what it is but I wish I could make it better." Pythagoras relaxed into the hold with a sigh.

"There is nothing you can do." He said softly. Jason frowned, guiding them both backwards until he sat back down, pulling the slighter man into his lap. 

"Tell me?" he asked, the concern was clear in his voice and it made Pythagoras feel a bit silly. This wasn't something worth worrying over. 

"You'll laugh," he replied, looking away. Jason ran his fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Never. Not over something that has you this upset" he assured him. Pythagoras offered him a small smile, waiting in silence for a while. 

"It's just. You and Hercules..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "You're both such good fighters, I'm losing count of the amount of times you've saved me and I... well I can't even pick up a sword without dropping it on my own foot or something. You both have this, I don't know, gift or whatever and you. You're heroes Jason, both of you. I mean, Hercules maybe not so much anymore but in his day he was amazing and you, you're obviously blessed by the Gods in some way because no man can fight like you." He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "And then there's me. You two, people talk about you everywhere we go and you're going to go down as the stuff of legend. All I have is thoughts. You have battle scars and I have ink stains, I couldn't defend myself if I tried and I hate that. I hate just feeling so useless and. It's like being a child you know? When you can't look after yourself or something. I mean. My father gave up trying to teach me to fight almost as soon as he started but I always thought I wouldn't really need it anyway, yet here I am and all I seem to do is get in the way. You always save my life and if I tried to do the same I'd most likely end up getting killed. I can't do anything useful and maybe that wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't just me." He finished with a sigh, still staring at his lap, playing with his fingers. 

"You're upset because you can't fight?" Jason asked once he was sure Pythagoras had finished speaking. The other man simply nodded his reply. "Pythagoras, just because you can't fight doesn't mean that you don't have anything to offer," he told him. 

"Nothing worthwhile" he argued, and Jason wanted to shake him. This was Pythagoras! Anyone who'd attended school knew who he was, and here he was sat in Jason's lap all upset over the idea that he had nothing to offer. If Jason hadn't come to terms with his life being really weird now he would have pinched himself. Instead he just shook his head and kissed his temple. 

"Pythagoras, you may not be able to fight but your equations and words will reach much further than stories of men who are able to stab people." he told him, pulling him in closer. "What you are doing with all these numbers has far more significance than the fact that I can kill someone if I'm attacked. So your destiny doesn't lie with a sword, so what? It doesn't make anything you're doing worth less, and it certainly doesn't make me love you any less." Pythagoras looked up at him with a small smile.

"You think differently to most around here then" he said, Jason smiled.

"That's because everyone else has been hit over the head too many times from fighting to appreciate what you do." he teased. Pythagoras's smile widened and Jason leant in to kiss him. 

"That's much better," he told him, holding the mathematician close for a moment. 

"You are a wonder, Jason." Pythagoras told him affectionately. 

"What can I say? It is your destiny to bore people to death with your triangles, and it is mine to keep you out of trouble long enough to make sure you do that." 

"So instead of fighting, I kill people with equations?" he asked, amused. 

"Yes. Your weapon of choice is a triangle, and many will come to fear it" Jason grinned. Pythagoras rolled his eyes in feigned exasperation.

"Oh do be quiet" he replied, shutting him up with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that ended a lot more sappily than I thought it would. Never mind. I hope you enjoyed, and remember I am always accepting prompts (not just fluffy ones either) so leave them in the comments, send me a PM or drop me an ask (my tumblr is never-to-see) and I shall do my best to fill it. Much love and thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos and the like are much appreciated. If you would like to send me a prompt you can find me at never-to-see.tumblr.com or drop it in the comments. Much love <3


End file.
